Barry Light
Contents http://grand-line-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Page_Template# show Appearance Barry has cropped black hair and wild, unkempt facial hair. His skin is naturally a very tan color, and his eyes are a deep brown. He wears a pair of Iron Gauntlets (received from his father) which cover his entire hands and forearms, iron plate mail which covers his torso, and steel leggings which cover his legs . He also wears a pair of brown leather boots. Personality Barry has a very lively and friendly personality. He smiles easily - almost constantly - and is naturally in a good mood. He isn't overly fond of animals, but he is a fan of primates including monkeys and gorillas. Barry enjoys a good fight; however, he tries not to provoke one, and he avoids killing when possible. If someone has proven themself worthy of his friendship he is extremely loyal to them, and he has a great deal of respect towards strong, smart, and skilled people, be they friend or foe. Biography Barry grew up on the island of Kaleen, north of Rayetta in East Blue, in the town of Cree. When Barry was 11, his mother Anne was killed by a bear. Shortly after her death, Barry's father James left to become a pirate. He created a small crew and raided other nearby islands, but the Iron Pirates and their captain James "Iron Fists" Light never attacked the village that he came from. Inspired by his father Barry trained in his fighting style with an old beat-up pair of gauntlets by hunting animals in the woods, eventually even killing the bear that killed his mother. Over the next decade, Barry spent much of his time training; however, occasionally someone in the village would need repairs done for their boats. Barry taught himself how to fix minor damage on these ships, and took a general liking to shipwright work. In exchange for his services, the townsfolk would repay Barry with alcohol, food, and supplies that a young man needed to live on his own. Ten years after Anne's death, James returned to the village alone and with fatal injuries from a battle with the Marines. He went to Barry's house and gave him his signiture Iron Gauntlets and a letter detailing a festival that is to be held in Crickhollow and is hosted by a Shichibukai. He also demanded that Barry hand his body over to the Marines for the 5000 beli bounty. He then headed to the festival in hopes of becoming a famous pirate like his father, whether under his own flag or that of a worthy captain. Major Character Development Posts Barry's Mother Dies Barry's Father Leaves Barry fights Silver; and The Bear Barry Copes with Losing Barry's Mind Maze Barry Discovers Heavy Cannon Barry Learns to Kick Character Stats Professions Fighter: Rank 7 +1 Agility, +1 Precision 2 Extra Techs: Heavy Slam and Heavy Rocket Shipwright: Rank 3 +1 Strength 1: Patch that hole! - You can make very simple or basic repairs to a ship, like boarding a hole up in the ship! Doctor: Rank 1 Tools of the Trade: Barry can effectively use his shipwright tools in place of actual medical tools Combat Techniques: Light Flurry: A series of four quick jabs that do less damage each, but are much harder to dodge. - Agility Based Air-Smash: Barry slams the ground from mid-air (jumping or falling) fists-first. If he hits the ground directly, a shockwave is created that can cause nearby enemies to stumble or fall - Strength Based Heavy Punch: An all-out punch that knocks the enemy back. They suffer extra damage if they hit something. - Strength Based Heavy Slam: Barry lifts both fists above his head and slams them down. It leaves him wide open to attack but is very strong and adds extra damage. - Strength Based Heavy Cannon: Barry launches a punch that causes a burst of compressed air to fly out and hit his opponent at range. Strength Based Heavy Rocket: '''Barry hits an enemy with an uppercut; if it hits solidly, it can send the opponent flying into the air. Strength Based '''Ground Pound: Barry crouches over and repeatedly beats the ground with his fists, causing a localized earthquake. The stronger Barry gets, the bigger the effected area. However, this tech tires him out MUCH faster than normal due to the additional exertion. It is also indiscriminate; it can hit friend and foe. Strength Based. Weapon and Armor: Steel Gauntlets: +4 Strength, +3 Stamina Iron Helm: + 3 Stamina Iron Chestplate: +2 Strength, +1 Stamina Fancy Steel Legs: +3 Agility, +Stamina when fighting for friends WebRep currentVote noRatingnoWeight